


It's only rape if you don't enjoy it!

by 2iimplyCaptorvatiing



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, NSFW
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-02 03:10:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4043596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2iimplyCaptorvatiing/pseuds/2iimplyCaptorvatiing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fanfic is of the weekly "torture" sessions between Mindfang and Dolorosa. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey. Wake up!" the guard came barging into Dolorosa's room like she was late for something important. "Yes? I wasn't sleeping when you came in," the Dolorosa replied, calmly and collected. "What can I help you with?" "You know it's time for your weekly visit with Marquis Mindfang." the guard said, raising his eyebrows in a "Nice try." expression. The Dolorosa sighs. "Very well. Take me to her." The guard takes the Dolorosa to Mindfang's private chamber, puts her inside the door with instructions to remove all of her clothing but her bra and underwear and to lay down on the bed, waiting for Mindfang. The Dolorosa complies with her orders, and takes off her dress, slip, and corset, sighing and hoping that Mindfang doesn't show up, even though she knows it is a vain hope. Dolorosa goes over to the bed and lays down, wondering whether Mindfang would use rope or handcuffs this time, or if Mindfang would even bind her at all. on rare occasion, Mindfang would let the Dolorosa remain free while she pleasured herself, and those were the best times of all of these encounters for Dolorosa, although she did somewhat admire Mindfang's tireless dominance. At that very moment, the door swung open, and was slammed shut with a crash. "Hello, Dolly, dear," said Mindfang, smiling evilly. "Are you ready for me today, or have you forgotten to remove your clothes again? I would be glad to whip you for it, although I know neither of us want that." "Greetings, Marquis." The Dolorosa hated to be called Dolly, and Mindfang knew it. "I have indeed remembered to remove my garments except for my undergarments, as I know how you love to strip me of them." "Brilliant. Now, if you'll be so kind as to extend your arms for me...." Mindfang took several coils of rope from the pockets of her jacket, and proceeded to tie the Dolorosa's hands to the posts of the headboard, and then moved to her feet, and secured those to the posts as well, leaving the Dolorosa spread-eagle, wearing only a bra and thong, and incredibly vulnerable. "There, now that we've got ye tied and secured, let's get you out of those clothes now, shall we?" Mindfang undid the clasps on Dolorosa's bra, and her breasts sprang free from confinement. Dolorosa tended to wear a very compressing bra as she was incredibly busty and did not want her breasts to get in the way of anything, and judging by Mindfang's appreciative sigh, she loved the view. Then again, Mindfang always did like to be in control. After removing Dolorosa's binding bra and corset, Mindfang grinned evilly. "Now, my dear, it's time for the fun part. Or, at least, fun for me." At that, Mindfang took her sword and gently, being careful not to cut Dolorosa, she sliced the straps of Dolorosa's thong, leaving her fully exposed, her bulge slowly coming out of its sheath as Mindfang played with it. "Ah, yes me pet. I can see that yer enjoying yerself more than ye let on." The Dolorosa lay still, waiting for Mindfang to be finished with whatever she wanted to do that week. Eventually, Mindfang finished with the Dolorosa, leaving her naked, tied up, and miserable until one of the sailors saw fit to untie her and escort her back to her cell. It was a good thing Dolorosa knew how to sew, or she wouldn't have any undergarments left.......


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continues sega of Mindfang and Dolorosa, only from Mindfang's point of view.

Mindfang strutted out of the chamber where she left the Dolorosa, or Dolly, as she had been nicknamed, tied up. Mindfang loved to see Dolly all tied up, helpless. It made her feel so powerful and dominant. Power was the one thing Mindfang always strived for in life, and now that she had it, she was happy as a spider with a fly. These weekly sessions were one of the things Mindfang looked forward to, not only because of the sex, but because of seeing the Dolorosa suffer. Mindfang reached her bedchamber and entered, preparing herself for sleep. God, how Mindfang loved black romance, she thought to herself. It was so much easier than trying to be happy in a red relationship, which she had bad experiences in the past with. No, kismesis was the way to go. Ever since Dolly was taken aboard, Mindfang always had someone to talk to, even if Dolly didn't listen. It was nice to be able to talk to another troll, though. Mindfang often spent her nights alone on long voyages, so the Dolorosa was good company. It sure beat waiting up for that buffoon Dualscar, only to have him stand her up. Mindfang had lost track of how many times Dualscar had promised to meet her aboard, and never showed up. It annoyed her to no end. If there was one thing Mindfang valued, it was punctuality, which was another reason why she loved the Dolorosa. No matter how angry she was the night before, Dolly would always be at their meeting spot every Tuesday at 8 o'clock on the dot. Of course, that may've had something to do with the guards that brought her to and from the meetings. Dolly was so incredibly perfect, that Mindfang simply had to have her, the more the better, but she managed to constrain herself to Tuesday nights. That way Mindfang had something in her life to look forward to. As Mindfang fell asleep that night, she smiled to herself, remembering that night's events, and waiting for the next week so she could repeat them. The week passed by slowly, too slowly for Mindfang's taste, but she would wait it out because it would be that much sweeter then she finally did get to ravage Dolly. When the next Tuesday finally arrived, Mindfang practically ran to the chamber where she knew the Dolorosa would be waiting. She wanted to get there before the Dolorosa for once, because she had something different planned. Mindfang set out for the room at 7 instead of 8, so she had time to set up. Mindfang put out a variety of whips, paddles, and sex toys, and then took her clothes off and laid on the bed naked, spread-eagle. When the Dolorosa finally did arrive, at 7:30, she seemed surprised to see the arrangement in front of her, but did not speak. "Ah, Dolly, m'dear. I see ye've noticed my little display there?" Mindfang asked in a seemingly innocent tone. "Yes, I have," the Dolorosa replied, eyebrows raised. "What, exactly, am I supposed to do with them?" "Come now, Dolly dear. Ye know exactly what to do with them. Shove 'em up my nook, of course. Today, short of tying me up and leaving me here, I want ye to do whatever ye like to me. Whip me, spank me, fuck me, the works. Here's how the game works; Ye take yer fill of fun with me, and then I take my turn with ye. I figure ye need a turn at dominance every now and then, right?" Dolorosa raised her eyebrows even more, knowing it must be some sort of test, but said nothing, grabbing a bucket and a whip from the table. "Are you quite sure?" she asked Mindfang. "As sure as the sun in the sky," Mindfang replied. "Now, don't you have some fucking to do?" The Dolorosa took that as her cue, and started lightly trailing the whip across Mindfang's skin, and then suddenly slapped her with it, full strength. This she repeated about seven times, and left to retrieve a huge vibrating dildo from the table. She set it to the highest setting, and shoved it in Mindfang's nook, pulling it and pushing it in and out until Mindfang started moaning in pleasure. As soon as she heard the first moan, the Dolorosa pulled the vibrator out completely. "Oh, so yer gonna tease me, are ye?" Mindfang shouted in easperation as soon as the toy was extracted from her nook. She then remembered that she had asked the Dolorosa to do whatever she liked and promptly shut up. The Dolorosa then, suddenly and without any notice, shoved the toy right back into Mindfang's dripping nook, much to her surprise. She made a little squeak of surprise and just went along with the whole thing. The rhythm of the thrusts grew faster and faster, and just when Mindfang didn't think she could take it anymore, the Dolorosa pulled the toy away for the second time, to many an exasperated shout. This went on for 8 more tries, when finally, on the eighth time, Dolorosa held a bucket under the dripping nook and let Mindfang cum. And cum she did. She filled the entire bucket by herself, screaming the whole time. She then took a towel, dried herself off, and pushed the Dolorosa down on the bed. "My turn," Mindfang whispered, as she cut away the Dolorosa's clothing and fucked her hard, using only what Gog gave her. By the time she was finished, she had cum thrice more, and the Dolorosa hadn't cum at all. Mindfang, having finished her work, threw Dolorosa's shredded clothes at her, and strutted out with only a towel wrapped around her waist. "See ya next week, Dolly dear," Mindfang shouted over her shoulder as she walked out.


End file.
